Energy B
About Energy B (Boom Energy) is a self replenishing energy creates vibrations within objects. Energy B can be projected from the body into other objects or formed into special Energy B servitors. Energy B can vibrate through objects with or without destroying them depending on the intent of the person projecting it. Meaning that you could project an Energy B blast and have it hit someone behind a wall without destroying the wall. Energy B Projection *How to project Energy B Visualize yellow energy rays emitting from your hand, hear a strong thunderous boom, visualize the ray hitting with unimaginable strength. By using your intent you can control whether the ray vibrates the object to the point of explosion or not. Energy B Charging and Focusing Visualize yellow energy in your body being orbited around by a white dot in order to charge your Energy B ray before you blast it. When you visualize the yellow energy with a white dot orbiting over a specific body part you can focus it there. Speed Increase Focus Energy B over your entire body and visualize the force going inward (into your body), not too much, because you don't want to hurt yourself, but just enough to get your body shaking at super speed. This allows for you to move your entire body at amazingly fast speeds. Jolts A jolt is feedback from projecting Energy B. The stronger the effect of your Energy B projection the more powerful the jolt. Jolts can vary from as small as a push to as powerful as being shot by an Energy B ray. Always account for jolts before shooting an Energy B ray. Jolts effect you not what you are shooting at. Energy B Servitors *How to make Energy B Servitors Visualize what you would like your servitor to look like and behave while emitting a ray of Energy B. The ray will match your intent and form into a servitor. The servitor will act as you have visualized its behavior. Energy B servitors thanks to the self replenishing nature of Energy B, Energy B servitors are immortal. Energy B servitors can vibrate into other dimensions, universes, time, etc. Energy B servitors are only visible to those who can see Energy B or are vibrating at the same frequency as themselves. Energy B servitors can project Energy B, phase through objects with or without destroying them based on their own will. You can call your servitor but you cannot control them unless that was specified in their behavior. Energy B servitors can vibrate other objects and people so that they vibrate on different frequencies. Energy B Bow Put your hand in a fist like your holding a bow, with your other hand pinch your fingers together and draw your arm back like you are about to shoot an arrow. Visualize that you have an arrow made up of yellow energy and that you are holding a bow also made up of the yellow energy. When you release your pinched fingers hear a thunderous boom as you visualize and feel the arrow being shot forward. Visualize the arrow impacting against your target with great force. Jolts are not as strong when using Energy B bows. Friction Related Applications Energy B can be used to vibrate two objects that are in contact with each other in order to create friction and slow down or possibly stop a moving object. Energy B can be used to vibrate two objects that are in contact with each other in order to create friction and generate electricity. You can vibrate two objects creating friction between them allowing you to stick one object to another. You can also vibrate yourself allowing you to create friction with anything you come in contact with. You could climb walls, hang from ceilings, etc. Climbing walls is possible but difficult. Heat Generation Energy B can be used to vibrate yourself or other objects in order to generate heat. This can be done through vibrating an object fast enough or creating friction between the object and another object. Time Tunneling By using Energy B you can project a ray that opens up a portal of Energy B, by walking into it you can astral project into alternate time lines. Similar to quantum jumping only in alternate histories/futures instead of other universes. Time Tunneling is an interesting way to explore time but sadly anything you change time tunneling only effects an alternate timeline. Energy B Uses/Applications *To create super powerful independent servitors *To vibrate objects that are on the other side of obstacles without destroying the obstacles in the process. *To vibrate objects *Time Tunneling *To destroy weak or fragile objects (glass objects, weakened walls, cracked objects) *To move at super fast speeds by creating vibrations inside your own body. *To increase the speed of something else by creating vibrations within it. *To vibrate the ground in order to cause Earthquakes. *To vibrate objects and others in order to cause them to generate heat. *To vibrate yourself in order to generate heat from your body *To vibrate two objects that are in contact with each other in order to create friction and slow down or possibly stop a moving object. *To vibrate two objects that are in contact with each other in order to create friction and generate electricity. *To vibrate two objects creating friction between them allowing you to stick one object to another. *To vibrate yourself allowing you to create friction with anything you come in contact with. You could climb walls, hang from ceilings, etc. Climbing walls is possible but difficult. *To vibrate objects to the point of their destruction. *To vibrate objects or yourself fast enough to phase through physical objects. Category:Time Travel